Property owners have numerous decking system options when designing a new deck, or when updating an existing deck. These decking systems generally include a fastener to ensure that deck boards get securely attached to underlying joists. Some such example fasteners include screws, nails, or staples. In some cases, securing deck boards includes driving a fastener through the face of deck boards. This means that the top, or head, of fasteners remain visible. The visibility of these fasteners can detract from the natural beauty of the material chosen for deck boards, and worse yet, become increasingly unsightly overtime. For example, metal fasteners have a tendency to rust and to also discolor adjacent deck boards. Moreover, fasteners may loosen overtime and become a safety hazard to persons walking across the deck. More recent decking systems and methods seek to secure decking boards to joists without driving a fastener through the face of deck boards.